Caperucita Roja
by BellaBlackCrews
Summary: Una parodia de Caperucita Roja con personajes de Crepusculo.  Aviso para los mas puristas de que hay algo de OoC.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que salen en mi historia pertenecen todos a la autora Stephenie Meyer.

Solo los he adaptado y cogido para hacer esta parodia. Además quiero avisaros de que los personajes están ada`tados para que queden bien con la historia, asi que no son 100% como en las novelas, de todas formas, espero que os guste.

**Caperucita Roja**

"Había una vez, hace muchos, muchos años...bueno, digamos que pasó hace poco en alguna extraña dimensión paralela, vivía, en un aburrido pueblo llamado (que casualidad) Forks, una adolescente, llamada Bella, a la que todo el mundo llamaba Caperucita Roja."

-Eso no es así...nadie me llama Caperucita Roja...además...¿En serio crees que Alice dejaría que me pusiera una caperuza? ¿Y roja? Como mucho, quizá consentiría que me pusiese una azul, eso contando que la hubiese diseñado algún tipo famoso.

-Eso, eso, jamás dejaría que Bella saliera de casa con una caperuza roja ¡Por Dios!¡Que horterada!...claro que...quizá podríamos combinarla con...

-¡CALLAOS YA LAS DOS! Además, Alice ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¡Tú ni siquiera apareces en la historia!

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡YO SOY LA ASESORA DE IMAGEN DE CAPERUCITA!

-Ni hablar. Largo.

-...tú lo has querido...ya verás, ya ¡Se lo diré a Jasper!

"Uf...por fin, bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos?¡Ah, sí! Pues eso, a Bella la llamaban Caperucita roja porque al parecer, de pequeña, solía usar una"

-En realidad, era una venda empapada de sangre...siempre he sido muy patosa.

-...

-Sigue.

"Caperucita, vivía con Charlie, su responsable padre"

-¡Papá! ¿¡Que le has echo al microondas!

-Bueno...esto...se debió de colar algún tenedor en el plato al calentar los macarrones...

-Dejémoslo, en que vivía con Charlie, su padre.

"Un día, mientras Caperucita roja/Bella, danzaba alegremente en el jardín de su casa..."

-¡NO DANZO, GILIPOLLAS! ¡ESQUE ME QUEDE DORMIDA EN LA HIERBA Y ME HE LLENADO DE HORMIGAS!

"Lo dicho. Mientras ella danzaba alegremente, su padre la llamó."

-Caperu...Bella...¿Como porras he de llamarte?

-Charlie, que soy tu hija ¿no sabes ni como me llamo?

-Si, pero con tanto cambio de nombre...me lío...que si hoy llevo una caperuza roja, me llamo Caperucita roja...que si hoy me tiño la barba de azul, me llamo Barbazul...que si hoy me alargo la...me llamo Nacho Vidal...hija, uno pues...

-Solo te voy a decir dos cosas papá...uno, no tengo barba, ¿ves? ni un pelo...por suerte no he salido a mamá...y dos...tampoco tengo...eso...¿como puedes insinuar...?

-Cariño, si te soy sincero, tu madre jamás me dejó cambiarte los pañales...

-Pero papá. ¡es de lógica! ¡Eso se ve!

-Hoy en día, la cirugía estética, hace milagros.

-Bueno, déjalo papá, llámame Bella, como siempre.

-Vale, a ver ¿por donde iba? ¡A si! Bella hija siento molestar tu alegre danza pero necesito que me hagas un favor...

-Claro, lo que quieras papá. Ya he acabado de quitarme las hormigas...no espera...ok, ahora creo que si.

-Necesito que le lleves esta cestita a la abuelita.

-Papá...¡la abuelita vive en Manhattan! ¡Así que o envías la cestita por correo, o yo no pienso llevar una cesta hasta la otra punta del país.

-No me refiero a esa abuelita.

-O. Perfecto. Me quitas un peso de encima. Es muy tranquilizador saber que a la abuelita a la que he de llevar la cestita, vive mas cerca. ¿Todavía sigue en su tumba, o se ha mudado?

-Muy graciosa Bella.

-No sabes cuanto me cabrearía llegar allí y que me digan que ahora "vive" en otro sitio...

realidad ¡la puñetera cesta se la tienes que llevar a Billy!

-A bueno ¡¿Y porque narices me dices que se la lleve a la abuelita?

-¡Porque es lo que pone en el guión!

-¡Pues vaya mierda de guión!

-¡Vigila tu vocabulario, jovencita! ¡El caso es que se la has de llevar y punto!

-¡Pues dame la cestita que se la llevaré a la abuelita! ¡Verás que gracia le hace a Billy cuando se lo cuente! Además ¿Porqué no vas tu?

-Porque tengo trabajo, parece que esos "osos enormes" del libro Luna nueva, han vuelto.

-En realidad no son osos, papá...son licántropos. Y nunca se han ido. De hecho, viven en La Push...

-Claro, claro, el caso es que me voy...Así que confió en ti., es una cuestión de vida o muerte...

"Y Charlie subió en su coche, no sin antes, dedicarle unas preocupadas palabras a su hija:"

-Intenta no caerte mucho, no me gustaría que se rompiese el contenido de la cesta.

-¿Porque tendría que caerme? Voy en coche...

-A eso…tú sabes ir a La Push andando ¿Verdad, Bella?

-Creo que si ¿por?

-Me olvidé de decirte que intenté arreglarte la luz de alante...esa que no se encendía...

-¿Y?

-Y bueno...ahora no se enciende ninguna luz.

-...no importa, volveré antes de que anochezca...

-Ya...el caso...es que el coche tampoco se "enciende" En fin ¡hasta la noche!

"Y el padre de caperucita se marchó a trabajar dejando a la chica, ansiosa por cumplir la tarea que le había mandado."

-¡LA MADRE QUE...! ¡COMO VUELVAS A TOCAR MI COCHE LLAMO A MAMA Y LE DIGO QUE ME MALTRATAS Y QUE VENGA A HABLAR CONTIGO! ¡¿HAS OIDO? ¡Y LA CESTA TE LA METES POR EL...!

"Algo mas tarde, caperucita, se dirigía a casa de la abuelita Billy, atravesando el bosque, sin saber que alguien la acechaba desde las sombras, con un malvado plan."

-¡Jacob, sal de detrás de ese arbusto!

-Eso no se vale, Bella. Se supone que tú no sabes que estoy aquí.

-Pero Jake...es que se te escucha un montón...

-¿A si?

-Si. Llevo un buen rato escuchándote decir algo de comerte a no-se-quien...

-A pues...es que tengo hambre..jejeje

-Pues podrías irte a tu casa...y de paso llevarle esto a tu padre.

-Si yo lo haría encantado,pero...esto…¡Me llama Sam!¡Lo siento me he de ir! Por cierto ¿Pretendes llegar a La Push por esta dirección?

-Pues si ¿Porque?

-Porque si sigues por aquí, llegaras al río, no a La Push., para ir allí tienes que seguir esa otra dirección.

-¿En serio? Pues yo juraría...bueno, da igual, gracias Jake.

-¿Un besito para el hombre lobo?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Bah, aburrida.

"El lobo feroz, después de haber engañado a Caperucita para que tomara otra dirección, se dirigió a casa de la abuelita, y allí...se deshizo de ella"

-¡Papá! ¡Corre! ¡Que hoy dan el especial de "Sexo en Nueva York"!

-¡Es verdad! ¡Pon el canal! ¡Rápido!

-Vaaaaaaaaayyyyyaaaaaaaaa., se me olvidó decirte que ayer, sin querer, mientras enterraba un hueso en el jardín, me cargué el cable de la TV.

-¡¿Que hiciste que? ¡¿Un hueso? ¡¿En el jardín?...Jake, al final vas a obligarme a llevarte al psiquiatra...un momento...¡¿Y entonces como veré el especial?

-Bueno...Leah me dijo, que su madre estaba desesperada por verlo...podrías pasarte por casa de Sue, seguro que no le importa que vayas a verlo allí.

-¡Pues llévame allí! ¡Corre, porfa!

-Claro papá.

"Después de deshacerse de la abuelita, el lobo feroz, preparó el terreno de forma que pudiese engañar a caperucita y de esa forma podérsela comer"

-Ahora pongo estas velas aquí...y esta música como ambiente...

-Jake, representa que eres un lobo feroz., te tienes que comer a caperucita...¡¿PILLAS?

-O, ya lo creo que pillo. Pero pensé que, bueno, para estas cosas es mejor no ir con prisas...ya saber...los preliminares y tal...

, el caso es que el LOBO FEROZ, esperó a que llegara caperucita y ¡¿Y ahora donde vas?

-Bella jamás conseguirá orientarse. Con la suerte que tiene, lo mismo se encuentra un monstruo por el camino y se la zampa antes que yo.

-Tu te quedas aquí ¿OK? Tarde o temprano aparecerá

-¡Tienes razón!¡Ya escucho el motor de su coche!

-¿De su coche?

-¡Jacob desgraciado! ¡Por culpa tuya he desecho el camino y he aparecido en mi casa!

-Anda.

-Al menos ha resultado que he podido venir en coche.

-Pero ¿Charlie no se lo había cargado?

-Al parecer, Charlie no metió la llave correcta. Esta, es una llave que me encontré en la calle y que cogí pensando que era la de mi monovolumen. Son iguales, e incluso la llave entra en el contacto, pero no gira. Se debió equivocar y debió meter la que no era, en fin, aquí estoy. Toma la cestita de los...yo me largo.

-¡Espera Bella! ¡Tienes que seguir el guión!

-Si, últimamente me da a mí, que mi vida está, no se, como programada...como si fuera una obra de teatro ¿No te sucede lo mismo Jake?

-Muy graciosa, venga, ahora toca esa parte.

-No, me niego.

-¡Venga porfa!

-¡No quiero!

-Bella...

-Jakeeeeeeeeeeeee...uf...valeeeeee...pero no quiero bromas al respeto ¿Ok?

-Vale dilo.

-...um...ejem, ejem, abuelita...que orejas mas grandes tienes...

-¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Eso está en el guión, Jake.

-¿Eh? ¡A! ¡Es verdad! ¡Perdona! Esto, son para oírte mejor, guapa.

-Lo de guapa sobraba, bueno ¡que ojos mas grandes tienes!

-Jejeje...son para verte mejor.

-¡Eres un pervertido!

-¡¿Que he echo?

-Me estabas repasando de arriba a abajo.

.No, técnicamente era de abajo a arriba. Ya sabes, me gusta dejar lo mejor para lo ultimo.

-¡QUE CABEZA MAS GRANDE QUE TIENES, ABUELITA!

-¡Eso no estaba en el guión! Bueno, da igual, yo tengo MUCHAS cosas grandes.¿Quieres verlas?

largo.

-¡No,no! ¡Espera! ¡Era broma!

-A la próxima me voy, y en vez de lobo feroz, tendrán que llamarte lobo solitario.

-O podrían llamarme Colmillo blanco. Ya sabes, jeje, Para no lavarme nunca los dientes, los tengo muy blancos.

-¡¿No te lavas los dientes? ¡¿Y los tienes así de perfectos? ¡Que injusto es el mundo! ¡Yo me los lavo tres veces al día y no los tengo como tu!

-Oye, ¿seguís o que?

-A si, perdón. A ver, esto...como hagas alguna burrada, te mato, que dientes mas grandes tienes.

-Jeje...son ¡para comerte mejor!

-¡Jake!

"Y el lobo feroz se comió a caperucita...o al menos eso intentaba cuando llegó ¡el leñador!"

-No soy un leñador, sino un cazador. De echo estaba de caza cuando vino Alice pensando algo de Bella con una caperuza roja y la verdad ,eso me...

-¡¿Aterrorizó? Si ya les decía yo que lo de la caperuza era una horterada.

-No, pensé que seria interesante verte un día con una caperuza roja...SOLO con la caperuza...

*Ruido de viento por el fondo*

, el caso es que ¡¿que haces aquí? ¡No puedes entrar en La Push!

-El tratado dice que los Cullen no podemos pasar del cartel de entrada del pueblo. Nada de no entrar en La Push. Y de hecho, yo no he pasado del cartel.

-¡¿Pero que? ¡¿Y ahora quien se supone que pagará el cartel roto? ¡Lo has partido por la mitad!

-A eso se le pone superglue, que lo engancha todo, y listo.

-Edward ¿as venido todo el rato llevando el cartel enfrente tuyo?

-Suerte que soy un vampiro, sino se me hubiesen dormido los brazos.

-¡O, yo dimito!¡Solo accedí a esta gilipollez de fic para poder "comerme" a caperucita, pero si no puedo, me largo a mi casa a ver Sexo en Nueva York, total, el cable está intacto!¡Y dame la cesta del demonio!¡Ya se la daré yo!

-O...bueno...adiós Jake...¿A dicho sexo en Nueva York?¿Desde cuando Jake ve esa serie?

-Espera lobito...ahora viene la parte que mas me gusta...

-¿A si? Y...esto...¿que parte es esa?

-Pues la parte en la que te rajo las tripas y te lleno la barriga de piedras. Mira, si hasta he traído las piedras...

-¡Pero Edward!¡Esas piedras son mas grandes que Jacob!

-Esto...¡me largo!¡Que conste que no puedes pasar del cartel!

-¿Te escondes detrás del cartel?¡Menudo cobarde!

-¡Lo que tu digas!¡Es solo que no quiero destriparte delante de Bella!¡Ale, adiós!

"Y así fue como el lobo fue derrotado y se retiró"

-Je...que divertido...

-Vaya...realmente debe gustarle mucho esa serie para dejar escapar una oportunidad de pelearse contigo...

-Si, eso debe ser...Ven aquí Bella.

-Edward...

"Caperucita, agradecida con el leñador...¡¿Que diantres hacéis?¡Eso no es lo que haría caperucita con el leñador!"

-¡¿Te importaría darnos intimidad, guionista de pacotilla?

-Esto...Bella...¿me harías un favor?

-Claro, Edward...cualquier cosa...

-...ponte esta caperuza...

"Y bueno...aquí es donde el guionista/narrador se retira. La Caperucita y el leñador se quedaron juntitos y fueron felices..."

-En fin...no ha quedado tan mal...

-Oye tu...

-¿Eh?¿Si? A, hola Jasper...

-Alice me ha dicho que la has echado.

-Bueno...técnicamente si, pero...¿eh?¿Y esa hacha?...¡No!¡ para!

-Esto te pasa por no dejarme ser la asesora de imagen. Ahora a pringar, que Esme quería hacer una hoguera para celebrar la noche de San Juan.Y tranqui...todavía tienes una semana para partir leña.

Y ahora vámonos Jasper...¡Necesito una caperuza!

**FIN**

-Me pregunto que era eso de la cesta...

-Yo se lo que era, Bella...

-¿A si?¿Y que era?

-...te vas ha enfadar.

-No...

-Si que lo harás.

-Te prometo que no.

-Tu misma...era...eran tres huevos.

-¡¿Huevos? ¡¿Me he dado toda esa caminata por tres miserables huevos?

-Exacto.

-¡¿Y para que narices quería Bill tres huevos?

-Para hacer una salsa secreta para sus espaguettis...para ver el especial ese...

-¿Para su salsa supersecreta pasada de generación en generación?¿Esa salsa que lleva huevos, paté, queso, tomate y orégano?

-Si, esa misma...

-En serio, no puedo creerlo...

-Bah...no le des mas vueltas...cosas de lobos...

Ahora si...**FIN**


End file.
